


First

by fawnbinary



Series: Possession [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Dates, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: “Let’s go on the best date.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you, Prussian_Approved
> 
> didn't give you guys a scary summary this time o: didn't want to spoil things any more than the tags already do, but anyways, here you go! enjoy! strong warning for dub con though!!

It’s been a month.

He’s pretty much moved into Oikawa’s dorm, his belongings scattered equally around the small area. Sugawara comes back after his classes every day and feels like he’s home. Goes to sleep in Oikawa’s arms and feels loved. Wakes up every morning to kisses and feels… well, he feels.

They’ve kept it all within those four walls though, mostly. Sure, they hold hands when they're out, but aside from going to classes or to get food, they never go anywhere together. It bums Sugawara out, just a little. Enough that he finally brings it up after an intimate night to themselves, some alien documentary playing in the background still when Oikawa pulls a heavy blanket over their naked bodies.

“We should go somewhere.” He starts, stretching out next to Oikawa and humming at the aching tinge in his backside.

Oikawa grins and presses nimble fingers into his lower back, massaging away the soreness. It’s a little distracting.

“Go where?”

Sugawara shrugs, “Mm, anywhere. We haven’t gone on a date yet.”

Oikawa’s fingers still on his skin. “You want to go on a date?” He sounds surprised, for some reason.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

He doesn’t get an immediate answer, making him look up at Oikawa curiously. He looks excited, and Sugawara grins at that.

“You seem happy staying in all the time. I just never considered it.” He drags his fingers up Sugawara's back to his neck, dragging him in for a kiss. “Let’s go on the best date.”

\---

Sugawara stands in front of a mirror, nervous. He’d gone out with Iwaizumi the day before, to get something cute to wear. Oikawa always dressed so nicely, he wanted something new and fashionable to wear for him.

He startles when the door opens behind him, turning to see Oikawa standing there. He looks intrigued, grinning at Sugawara.

“Well someone looks cute.” He moves across the room to him, hands settling on his hips as he looks him over,eyes raking over him hungrily. “Scratch that, you look delicious.”

Sugawara blushes, tipping his head up to kiss his chin.

“So do you, but then, when do you not?”

He’s being awfully forward, but Oikawa’s attention is giving him a bit more confidence than usual. It makes him feel powerful.

They make their way downstairs and outside, leaving their dorm hand in hand to head towards their date location, which Oikawa had decided on. He wouldn’t tell him where they were going, but Sugawara is still brimming with excitement at finally going on their first date.

Their destination is a bit of a walk, but neither of them mind. It’s a cool day, and the walk is nice. Sugawara points at all cute shops that they pass, making mental notes for future dates, and Oikawa points at every animal he sees, eyes wide with childish joy whenever they happen to be dogs. It’s just another addition to the list of endearing traits about him.

When they finally make it, Sugawara is delighted by Oikawa’s choice. It’s a little ice rink, just off campus. He’s only ever been ice skating as a child, but he’s still eager. However, once inside, Oikawa insists on paying. Sugawara tries to argue with him, but eventually concedes, Oikawa far too insistent that since he picked it, he got to pay. He’ll get back at him later when they get dinner.

“What size skates?” The employee asks, amused at their light bickering.

They list them off and get their skates, finding a place outside of the ice itself to sit down and put them on.

“Have you ever been?”

Sugawara watches as he ties his skates, fingers pulling hard at the laces to get them as tight as possible. He, on the other hand, is having a bit of trouble with his own. Oikawa moves to help him as he answers.

“A few times, I haven’t been in at least a year though.” He looks up at Sugawara from where he’s crouched in front of him, yanking his laces tight. “But I’m a natural, of course!”

Sugawara rolls his eyes and gets a grin in response. Oikawa pats his foot when he finishes, standing up now and helping Sugawara do the same. He’s a bit more wobbly, but Oikawa doesn't seem to care, more focused on taking his hand and leading him over to the entrance leading onto the ice.

They stay together, Oikawa stepping out first, legs steady. There are a few people already skating, but it’s surprisingly empty for a weekend. Sugawara is glad though, he feels more comfortable with fewer people. The less there are, the less likely it is that they'll be stared at. He’d forgotten until now, blinded by excitement, that people had a tendency to be… impolite. Especially it came to couples like themselves.

“Suga?” Oikawa breaks him away from his thoughts and he steps onto the ice after him, grasp on his hand tightening to keep himself balanced. “Been awhile, huh?”

There's a hint of teasing in Oikawa’s voice, and Sugawara sticks his tongue out at him. He’s going to respond, but Oikawa swoops in and plants a kiss on his mouth, shocking him silent. His bubbly energy shrinks, a small amount of anxiety replacing it. Oikawa notices immediately, pulling back. His eyebrows pull together in confusion at the face Sugawara is making.

“What’s wrong?”

He can see someone across the ice looking at them, their eyes turning away when they catch Sugawara's. But he catches their expression, disgust masked by surprise. His face burns with shame, and he moves his feet as a distraction, Oikawa skating alongside him. Maybe he’s imagining it. Hopefully.

“N-nothing, it’s just uh. I’m not used to… people stare.”

His words are jumbled, but Oikawa understands his meaning. He squeezes his hand and Sugawara sees the upset in his eyes. It disappears in a flash though, Oikawa grinning and turning around to skate backwards, pulling him along. He doesn’t mention it again.

“Come on, skate faster with me!”

Sugawara is worried, but he’s glad for the change in topic. He laughs and does his best to skate after him, legs still unsteady but gaining confidence.

They skate like that for a while, Sugawara finally gaining his footing, and Oikawa occasionally letting go of his hands to skate around him, clearly showing off. He isn’t the best, but he skates little circles around him and teases him by skating ahead, trying to get Sugawara out of his comfort zone.

He’s getting the hang of it, chasing after Oikawa as he skates away, when someone skates into his path by accident. He stumbles, trying to move around them, but his toe pick catches in the ice and propels him forward. Sugawara slams into the woman, the two of them crashing to the cold ground with a thud. His face smacks into the ice, pain radiating through his nose more than anywhere else. He sits up, dazed, and his hands fly to his face at the feeling of wetness dripping from his nose.

Oikawa is at his feet in a second, hands hovering, eyes wild. The woman sits up next to him, apologies falling from her lips before Oikawa can get a word in.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to skate in front of you, I-” She stops when she sees Sugawara’s face, and Oikawa spares her an annoyed glance. He grits his teeth at the blush on her cheeks, growing redder as she takes in the sight of Sugawara. He knows that look.

Sugawara tries to respond, but he finds it a bit hard with the blood coming from his nose. He does his best to nod at her, letting Oikawa take his free hand to pull him to his feet. They stumble off of the ice and she follows, much to Oikawa’s distaste.

He ignores her, “Are you okay, is it broken?”

He leads him over to the bench they'd sat at before, sitting him down there.

“No- ah, it just hurts a bit. Can you,” he takes a shuddering breath through his mouth, “Can you get me some tissues?”

Oikawa nods, yanking his skates off before darting away to grab them. As soon as he’s gone, the woman rushes to him, digging through her bag and pulling napkins out for him.

“Here!” He blinks up at her, but takes them, smiling.

“Oh, thank you so much!”

He presses the tissue to his face, breathing steadying as the blood finally starts to slow. Oikawa comes back with a handful of tissues, and Sugawara smiles at him, glancing back at the woman. She’s hovering close, too close for Oikawa’s comfort. He spots the tissues already pressed to Sugawara’s nose and glares, but Sugawara is too busy pulling them away to inspect them to notice.

“It stopped I think,” Sugawara uses one of the ones Oikawa brought to wipe at his face, then turns to look at the stranger. “I’m so sorry for knocking you over, I'm not very good.” He laughs, face pink with embarrassment as he starts removing his skates. “I probably shouldn’t go back out there.”

She sputters out a response, her own face even redder. “No, no, it was my fault! Are you alright?”

He nods, “Oh, don’t worry about me, I’ve had worse. Were you injured anywhere?”

Oikawa’s anger flares with every word. He clears his throat rudely before she can say anything, hand grabbing Sugawara’s arm.

“You still have blood on your face, come with me.”

He doesn’t care that he’s interrupting, and doesn’t wait for a response, dragging Sugawara away from the bench and that woman, leading him into the bathroom. Oikawa rips open one of the stalls, shoving Sugawara into it and locking the door behind them. It’s cramped, but he pays no attention to it, arms trapping Sugawara against the wall in an instant.

“Oikawa- what are you doing?”

He’s nervous, now seeing the dangerous glint in his eyes. Oikawa says nothing, fingers threading into Sugawara’s hair and yanking him upwards for a harsh kiss. He whines into his lips, his own hands grasping uselessly at Oikawa’s sweater, not sure if he wants to push him away or pull him closer.

The sound of the door opening reminds him of where he is, and his eyes go wide, fists shoving at Oikawa suddenly. The hand that was in his hair claps over his mouth, quieting him as Oikawa uses his free hand to pull at his pants. The stranger remains completely oblivious to their actions as he uses the bathroom, the sound of the toilet flushing drowning out the muffled moan from Sugawara when Oikawa’s fingers wrap around his dick. They stroke him roughly as the water runs, and as soon as the door closes behind the stranger, Oikawa pulls his hand away.

“Oikawa-” He tries again, but Oikawa isn’t listening.

He flips Sugawara around so that he’s facing the wall, yanking his pants further down around his knees and pulling his hips out so he's bent over a little. He produces a bottle of lube from his pocket and gives Sugawara no time to protest before he’s got two fingers slicked up and shoving into him, eliciting a choked moan from him.

“Do you remember who you belong to?” Oikawa hisses out against his ear, teeth grabbing at the soft skin and scraping against it.

Sugawara is too scared, too turned on, to answer. It just pisses Oikawa off more, and he moves his lips to his shoulder, free hand pulling the collar down so he can bite him there. He makes no attempt at being gentle, breaking the skin without a second thought and forcing a cry from Sugawara’s lips.

Oikawa pushes in a third finger, and it’s too fast, too much. It hurts more than it has before, but a part of him, buried deep inside, loves it.

“I said,” Oikawa growls again, “Do you remember who you belong to?”

He shouts, “Yes! Ah- yes, I belong to you!” The words tumble off of his tongue like a mantra, “I’m yours, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

Oikawa seems pleased by this, the fingers thrusting inside of him slowing a bit. Sugawara is shaking with his anxiety, turned on but mostly in pain, and scared more than anything else. He whimpers when Oikawa pulls out of him, hole clenching at the sudden feeling of being empty.

“Suga,” Oikawa kisses the back of his neck, gentle now that he’s gotten what he wanted. “Does it hurt?”

Sugawara nods, looking behind him. His vision is blurred with tears, but when he blinks them away he can see that Oikawa no longer looks angry, and he relaxes just a bit. His relief disappears again when Oikawa reaches down to unzip his pants, pushing them down enough to free his erection, the curve of it resting between Sugawara’s cheeks.

“O-Oikawa, wait-” He’s full of anxiety, not for what Oikawa is doing, mostly, but for where they are.

Fingers push suddenly into his mouth, pressing against his tongue roughly.

“Shut up, Suga, unless you want someone to hear.” He hisses the words into his ear, and he shudders, nodding. “Good boy.”

There’s pressure against his hole briefly, before Oikawa pushes in, not stopping until he’s seated inside of him completely. He doesn’t give him any time to adjust before he’s thrusting, harsh and fast and too much. Sugawara chokes around his fingers, trying to keep quiet but having trouble concentrating on that with the panicked thoughts in his mind and Oikawa pounding roughly into him.

“Shh, that’s it, my good boy. Beautiful, perfect boy.” Oikawa grunts, fucking up into him as he bites at his neck, leaving countless marks among the ones that were just finally almost gone.

Sugawara let’s out a strangled moan, but it’s cut off by Oikawa’s hand cupping over his mouth, his fingers wet from Sugawara’s saliva. He pulls him away from the wall to press against his chest, free hand coming around to jerk him off quickly. Sugawara pants against his hand, his own coming up to claw at Oikawa’s arm, needing some sort of outlet to be able to keep quiet. He comes without warning when Oikawa licks at his earlobe, whispering soft praises to him.

It doesn’t take long for Oikawa to be close, but to Sugawara’s surprise, his thrusts start to slow. He pulls out and Sugawara whines, turning his head to look back at him.

“Wha-”

“On your knees.”

Oikawa’s sharp voice makes Sugawara’s breaths come quicker, but he doesn’t move. He’s unsure, so unsure, it’s already so much. He’s overstimulated and anxious and his mind is racing a mile a minute.

“On your knees, _now_.”

The tone has him inhaling sharply, but he listens this time, turning around and sinking to the floor without a word. Hands come up to cup his cheeks, thumbs brushing away the tears he hadn’t even noticed were there. A thumb presses between his lips, pushing his jaw open. He doesn’t do anything with it at first, just staring down and admiring the deep blush on his cheeks, watching saliva collect in his mouth before he swallows, nervous and shaking.

“Can you do this?”

Sugawara’s eyes flick up to meet his, surprised at the question. He’s done nothing but push so far, and now he’s asking? It doesn’t matter though, he nods anyways. He’ll do anything to make Oikawa happy, anything for that expression on his face. Where he looks at Sugawara like he’s the only person in the universe, like nobody else could ever matter. He needs that look.

Oikawa gives it to him, biting his lip as he guides the head of his dick to Sugawara’s lips. He pushes in slowly, so different from his previous treatment. Sugawara takes a shaking breath, trying to stay relaxed as Oikawa’s cock slips down his throat. He’s surprised how little he gags, though his eyes water a bit. Oikawa doesn’t stop until his face is pressed against his pelvis, Sugawara breathing harshly through his nose.

When he glances up, he sees that look in Oikawa’s eyes, tenfold.

“Holy shit, _Suga._ ” He breathes, gritting his teeth against a moan.

It’s too much, then, too long, his breathing is too shallow. His hand curls around Oikawa’s hip, and he pulls back, slipping out of Sugawara’s mouth with a wet pop. Fingers thread through his hair, but he needs no guidance. He moves on his own, lips finding the underside of Oikawa’s dick and mouthing at him there, until Oikawa’s yanking him away.

They both jump a little at the sound of the door opening again, sound flooding into the room from the rink for a second before it closes. Sugawara’s eyes are wide, staring up at Oikawa, but he just grins.

“Hold still.” He whispers, thumb hooking in his teeth and pulling his mouth open for him again.

Sugawara takes a deep breath, steadying himself as Oikawa pushes into his mouth again. He goes slowly still, thrusts shallow at first before they start to get deeper. Everything outside of Oikawa falls away, the sounds of the stranger in the bathroom with him drowned out by the sound of his own heartbeat, pounding in his chest, stuttering every time his cock hits the back of his throat and he gags just a little.

It doesn’t take long for Oikawa to reach his peak, finally pulling out all the way when the stranger leaves. He holds Sugawara’s face with one hand and jerks himself off with the other. When he comes, it’s with a quiet gasp of Sugawara’s name, white streaks painting across his face. Sugawara whines, almost needy, and surges up to lap at the tip, sucking the last drops off of him before resting his head against his hip. He’s hard between his legs again, and it doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Mm, like that?” Oikawa’s breathless tone is teasing, “Come up here.”

He stumbles to his feet, shuddering when Oikawa presses insistent kisses against his lips, moving briefly to lap at the mess on his face before he returns, tongue licking its way into his mouth. It’s not a very pleasant taste, but the thought of what they’re doing makes him flush, hips canting up against Oikawa’s leg. The other boy pulls back and grins, hand moving to grasp at his still bare dick. He whines, thrusting into his fist. It only takes a few strokes for him to come again. His teeth clamp down on Oikawa’s shoulder, and beyond the haze of orgasm, he’s satisfied to note that it’ll leave a nice bruise.

When they’ve both caught their breath, Oikawa helps straighten out their clothes and uses tissue paper to clean up any leftover mess. Sugawara leans against the stall, body feeling like jelly, anxieties returning. There’s no way nobody realized what they were doing.

They have to go back out, face people out there.

Oikawa seems to sense his fears, and he pulls him from the stall, leading him over to the sinks. He turns on the cool water, and Sugawara splashes it on his face, trying to quell the blush on his cheeks. It helps a little, but not enough.

When Oikawa finally drags him out, it’s much busier than before. Louder.

The woman from before is, unsurprisingly, gone. It's a relief, because he's not sure how Oikawa would react if she approached him again. But nobody else there spares them a second glance and they leave, Oikawa’s arm around him protectively.

His nerves settle under the now dark sky, and he breathes in cool air. He’s okay. Nobody noticed, he’s okay. His body aches, but he’s okay.

\---

They stop for takeout before going back to their dorm, and Sugawara forgets to get back at him for paying for their skates. Oikawa teases him for it, but he just smiles and shakes his head, quiet. He doesn’t say much until they’re back, and Oikawa finally asks him if he’s okay. He looks scared.

“I-I didn’t mean to push you so hard.”

Sugawara flicks rice at him and leans over to press a kiss to his cheek. He’s okay, really.

“It was… okay. Just, I can’t. In public.” He finally spits out, “It’s okay, though.”

Oikawa doesn’t look convinced. “Promise?”

He takes the hand closest to him, presses kisses to his fingertips.

“Promise.”

It seems to soothe him, and they finish their meal. Oikawa pops in a movie, this time one of Sugawara’s favorites. It’s one of those cute dog movies, one of the ones he’s a huge sucker for.

They cuddle under Oikawa’s blankets for a while, watching the movie quietly, until Oikawa speaks again.

“Are you sure?”

Sugawara knows what he means, and rolls over to rest on top of him. He presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“It was a lot. You were rough, and it was sudden, and it was scary. I can’t in public, I can’t. I can hold hands, and… I love kissing you. But that was scary.” He’s not used to saying everything on his mind, but Oikawa is worrying him with how worried he is, so he says it all. And then he kisses him again. “But I’m okay, I promise.”

And he really is.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some love in the comments ;)


End file.
